


Please, say "Papa"

by JaMills



Series: Two shades of blue [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Katsuki Yuuri, Baby Speak, Baby Yuuri is Mean, Dad Victor Nikiforov, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parent Victor Nikiforov, Victor acts like one, Yuuri Katsuki is Victor Nikiforov's son, Yuuri is a baby, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: Yuuri won't call Victor "Papa" and makes him suffer.





	Please, say "Papa"

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff. I love parental AUs with these two.  
> This is part of a series I'm writing in Portuguese in another website, where Yuri and Yuuri are Victor's children. Only Yuuri appears here, tho.  
> Also, I'm not completely sure about how much a baby can speak, but I think this is close.  
> Enjoy!!

"Ok, Yuuri, this is the last time I'm doing it, so let's stop playing games." Victor said too seriously to someone talking with a 20 months old.

 

They've been at this for an hour, with little Yuuri getting all the Russian words from his book right, save for the last one. The most important one.

 

And Victor isn't amused.

 

"Starting again." The older said with narrowing eyes while holding the colorful book "What's this Yuuri?"

 

"Bee." The baby said momentarily taking the hand of his mouth to speak.

 

"Good. And what's this?" He turned the page.

 

"Cow." He answered slightly bored with the play. So many pictures to remember.

 

"Nice! And what's this?"

 

"Doggy!" He said cheerfully, moving his hands around. Makka was a doggy and she was so soft! Yuuri loved her.

 

"Good. Now, it gets difficult. What's your name, sunshine?"

 

"Yuu-li." He said prolonging the first sylable. It's to best distinguish from the other Yuri.

 

"Very good! And who's your big brother?"

 

"Yu-ah!" That was his attempt of saying 'Yura'. Close enough. Yura was fun, but he didn't like playing a lot.

 

"Nice. Very, very nice, Yurachka." Victor said with a smile, but then taking a deep breath. It's all or nothing now. "Ok, Yuuri, who am I?" He asked pointing at himself.

 

And Yuuri had that smile. That cute, evil and cruel smile. And Victor just knew he wouldn't answer it like he wanted.

 

"Vi-tor!"

 

_Why?_

 

"Noooo, Yuuri, I'm Papa!" Victor cried almost falling down on the carpet full of toys. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this.

 

And Yuuri giggled happily over his father's dramatic antics. It was so fun when Victor made the whiny voice! He just needed to say his name!

 

Victor looked up from where his head hit a frog plushie. He had a evil baby. A small, amazing, precious, but still evil baby. One that wouldn't call him "Papa" or "Daddy" no matter what he did. This is parent abuse.

 

It's been two months since he took Yuuri in. While he was a very intelligent baby, learning Victor's name in less than a week of visits, he wouldn't call him father. He learned Yuri's name, Makkachin's, even learned how to say "Beka" after all the times Yuri's friend came over, but something as easy as "Papa" never happened.

 

Victor suspected that it had to do with the still fresh memory of his parents. He couldn't blame him, the boy would still cry for his Mama at night once in a while, hoping they would come back to take him. Yuuri deserved so much more than what destiny planned to him.

 

It doesn't change the fact that Victor is annoyed.

 

"Why do you do this to Papa? It makes me really sad, you know?" He said with a pout, rolling over so Yuuri couldn't see his face. "I'm going to play with Yura."

 

"No!" Yuuri crawled his way to the older, chubby hands pulling an immovable Victor so he wouldn't run away. "No, No, No. Vi-tor no pway Yu-ah."

 

Was this emotional manipulation? Victor didn't know, but he loved when Yuuri showed interest in playing with him. He preferred Yuri most of the time, for the toddler's ultimate boredom. It was so cute to watch.

 

Victor couldn't imagine his life without them. Not without Yuri, with his energic and loud way of telling the world how he loved his Dad; not without Yuuri, who came into his life by surprise and made it so much better. He loved his boys. Even if one of them didn't really get it yet.

 

He smiled while holding the younger's hand.

 

"Never change, Yurachka. I love you."

 

Yuuri smiled and handed him a slightly munched teddy bear, in a silent request for playing.

 

He loved his Papa, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveVictorFromMe2018
> 
> I do plan on translating and writing more of this AU, if only life didn't take so much time //cries
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> See you next time  
> XOXO


End file.
